Apple Milk
"Alright, kids, now let's have some fun!" —'Apple Milk', "Celebrate Good Times" Apple Milk is a member of the Milk Family, making him also a worker at the Noodles Galore Restaurant. He is a father to two children, and he owns half of the restaurant thanks to his marriage to Lemon Milk. History ''Toy Island'' Before the events of Season 4, Apple Milk had married Lemon Milk and had had two children. Then, when her parents retired, they passed the restaurant down to her, so they moved to their current island to run it. When the Toy Island Crew arrive on the Island, he originally tries to keep his children away from them, but after hearing from his wife what good people they are, he eases up and begins to trust them. He thus graciously welcomes them to the Island. Though he does not appear in every episode, in most of his appearances he acts as one of the waiters at the Noodles Galore Restaurant. In one episode, "Noodles Galore No More", the Triple M Crew abducts the whole restaurant in a greedy bid to secure themselves a lifetime supply of food, but obviously their plan fails. Later, in "Three Kids and a Werewolf", his kids go missing and he joins the rescue squad to go find them. Apple Milk returns in Season 5 where he helps plan how the main plaza will be built because the Noodles Galore Restaurant can be used as a good reference point when building the other businesses. ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! Apple Milk makes a few minor appearances in ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! He usually appears alongside his family at the Noodles Galore Restaurant. He has one larger appearance in "Prey and Predator", where he gets kidnapped by Spirit Bear in her attempt to feed her master. ''Curtis Ball'' series Apple Milk appears in Curtis Ball Tournament as an audience member on the Toy Island stage. He also helps Chocolate Milk out in his special ability Family Support. His position in the line is smack-dab in the middle. Apple Milk returns as an audience member in Curtis Ball Showdown. ''Toy Island Party! Apple Milk appears on the Toy Island board in ''Toy Island Party! ''Friends' Racing'' Apple Milk appears in Friends' Racing in the background of the stage Noodles Galore. He can be seen working in the kitchen of the Noodles Galore Restaurant. A kart body that appears is the Noodle Bowl, which has high weight, drift, and off-road but low speed and handling. There is also an item called the Bowl of Noodles. It grants the user invincibility and a speed boost. ''Friends' Baseball'' Apple Milk appears in Friends' Baseball as a default member of Chocolate Milk's team. ''Toy Island Adventures'' Apple Milk appears in Toy Island Adventures as a minor character. ''Friends' Volleyball Blast'' Apple Milk is in Friends' Volleyball Blast as part of Chocolate Milk's Special Spike Milk Family Reunion, where he helps damage his opponents. ''Toy Island Tennis'' Apple Milk is a playable character in Toy Island Tennis as part of the DLC Pack 2. His default partner is Lemon Milk. He is a Power type character, boasting high shot power yet also high movement speed. In exchange, he has poor technique and reach. Character Apple Milk is a regular dad who wants to protect his children, play with his children, and bring the food onto the dinner table. Since he is successful at all of these, he leads a satisfying life with a happy family. Thus, when their restaurant is lifted into the sky, he makes sure his children are safe, and later when they go missing, he vows to rescue them. In his free time, he makes sure that he plays with his children and lets them have fun. Appearance Apple Milk has a very squishy, block-ish body shape. His limbs are all short and stubby. The top of his head is green, representing his green appleness. His eyes and mouth are brown as well. Trivia *Coincidentally, Apple Milk and his son have green apple traits to them, which mirrors a similarly-named character. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Milk Family Category:Noodles Galore Restaurant Category:Toy Island Season 4 Characters Category:The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island Characters Category:Toy Island Crew Category:Toy Island Season 5 Characters Category:Curtis Ball Tournament Characters Category:Friends' Racing Characters Category:Friends' Baseball Characters Category:Friends' Volleyball Blast Characters Category:Toy Island Tennis Characters Category:Toy Island Adventures Game Characters Category:Curtis Ball Showdown Characters Category:Toy Island Party! Characters